By Chance
by Nobody426
Summary: By Chance I met him, the annoying boy that saved me from Claudia and Clarisse.  By chance, he was in nearly all of my activities, and that...  I loathed him.  By chance, I developed a forbidden crush that wasn't suppose to happen...  All based on my life.


**By Chance**

**This is all TRUE. The story I'm about to tell you was all based on me, except in a Percy Jackson setting. These events all happened… Except maybe the Claudia part—I don't exactly have an enemy that wants to dump my head into toilet water…**

**Chapter 1—My Head Wasn't Dumped into the Toilet After All**

So my world just turned upside down when my best friend, Antoinette the _satyr_ saved me, discovered that I'm a demigod, and got into this _camp_. Seriously, I don't see how a place that kids kill or seriously maim each other can call a camp, much less the safe heaven for demigods.

I guess I should introduce myself first to you all. My real name's Leto Yang (AN: No, it's not my real name, for you all stalkers), but don't you call me that. Well, unless you have a death wish. Everyone calls me Rainbow, uh… Reason unknown, I guess it has something to do when my dad met my mom. He called me that ever since second grade. Though I can assure you, I'm not Iris, goddess of Rainbow, I tried to make a Rainbow more times than I could remember.

Nearly two years ago, my dad and I both moved to New York from Hong Kong, China. He didn't tell me why then. After all, I was only twelve years old, and just received my first monster attack during my elementary graduation. He didn't explain why, and insisted it was just my hallucination, except that I was certain the hellhound was there. I saw it with my own eyes.

The last two years were great, and I almost brush the memory of the monster to the back of my mind. Almost.

I made a few great friends, including Antoinette the satyr, and Melissa Gardner, who she always seems to talk with… They always talk about something in hush whispers, and when I ask them, they just pretended that they didn't hear me. It really provokes me, quite a lot.

Anyways, Antoinette just gave me a tour around the camp, and settled me in the crowded Hermes cabin. The head counselor David Addidas got me some toiletries, and I put my bag with my few ancient battle strategy books on my sleeping bag. After all, I don't have any valuables with me, so I assume I don't need to bring all my things with me, although Hermes is the god of thieves after all.

I decided to go around the cabins for a walk afterwards; the architecture is really impressive… I could use some of the designs, and try to calculate the angles of th—

"A Newbie! Perfect! Watch and learn, Clarisse!" A big, fat girl with curly blonde hair strutted towards me, a smaller girl with brown hair who's around nine years old tagged along.

"Do you really think we should—"The nine year old Clarisse started.

"Yes, we need to show the newbie whose boss. Make sure she won't bother us in the future." The blonde girl answered, making me nervous of what she'll do to me.

"Hi, I'm Rainbow. I just got here and all, I hope—"

"And I'm Claudia Newman, now shut up."

I got cut off as she grabbed my collar, dragging me towards the bathroom. Of course, I kicked and struggle, trying to get out of her iron grip, while Clarisse just stood at a side, giggling along. I wonder who their godly parent was. He or she must not be pleasant to meet. We were about to reach the door and I already smelled the stink…

"Just let her go, Claudia." A deeper voice called, as Claudia softened her hold on me, and I stood up again. It was a boy who called out that. He was around 5 feet 8, three inches taller than me. He had brown hair, brown eyes, with Russian features. So far, he's the only other Asian besides me, and Drew from Aphrodite cabin.

Claudia immediately combed her hair quite a bit, smoothed out and XXXL sized shirt, and said, "Oh, hey Lev!," in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hi Claudia. Try not to dunk so many newbies in the future, okay?"

"Uh, sure! Bye!" Claudia said as she and her sister trudged away to Ares' cabin. No wonder they are so rude, they are Ares' kids! I should have known!

"Uh… Thanks for saving me and all that… You know…" I said, trying to say thanks.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved it off. "Try not to be so weak, okay?" He said, turning away with his soccer ball in hand, leaving me all flabbergasted behind.

**I don't think this turned out as well as I hoped, oh well… I dunno, I have some trouble writing it, as I don't exactly remember what happened all these months ago. This scene didn't happen. It'll get more interesting as it goes on. I promise.**


End file.
